


The Godfather (or: Tony Stark is a Narcissist)

by alphera



Series: Life Likes To Be Unpredictable [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Timeline? What is this timeline you speak of?, wtfery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphera/pseuds/alphera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the self-imposed godfather of the Holmes brothers. Loki secretly approves.</p><p>Written as part of a world where Loki is the Holmes' Mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather (or: Tony Stark is a Narcissist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rougewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/gifts).



Thor, even with his golden heart, holds a special (relatively) dark place (well, dark for _Thor_ ) in it for Tony Stark. This fact amuses Loki to no end. Thor has caused Loki (and a lot of other people) no end of headaches and irritation; it’s about time he’s caused _himself_ some agony.  


It all started with two impromptu vacations taken at the same time; one by Tony Stark and the other by Thor, son of Odin. One to escape family and the other to visit; and both to the United Kingdom.

It’s true that it’s not Thor’s fault Tony is both insane and in the mood to flee to the only English-speaking country that is both far enough to be considered a _proper_ escape and near enough to be convenient. It is, however, his fault for being a familiar face in a sea of strangers, for waving Tony over when he sees his fellow Avenger, and for inviting the billionaire to visit (which, by the way, he has no right to offer, as it is, technically, not even his house).  


Honestly, Thor should know better than to introduce Tony Stark to impressionable young (in this case, manipulative young. But still. Tony Stark. And children. Who’s stupid enough to let those two elements meet?).   


Unsurprisingly, it is not Thor but Loki who wants to zap Tony when he first shows up in the Holmes’ doorstep. Tony is smug, arrogant, and a hugely bad influence. In other words, a little too much like himself for comfort. But Loki is not exempt from motherly instinct, and Tony’s constant indulgence and flattery of his children soften him up soon enough.   


The first time Tony Stark sees Sherlock, the young boy is experimenting with his (adult-appropriate) chemistry set with his curly hair falling into his clear blue eyes. To say that Tony is instantly besotted is an understatement. It takes considerable effort (and the fear of the gods) for him to resist the impulse to scoop the boy up and pinch his cheeks.  


By dinnertime, Tony has already declared himself godfather and has successfully bribed Sherlock into agreeing by promising to provide the boy a lifetime’s supply of experiment materials. By breakfast the next day, Loki has grudgingly accepted Tony’s presence, Sherlock has begun to enjoy it, and Thor has begun to get irritated by it. When Mycroft comes home for the weekend from university, Tony magnanimously extends his godfathership and is met with a raised eyebrow but no refusal.  


Tony’s self proclaimed status as the Holmes brothers’ godfather is possibly both the best and worst thing to happen to them. The best, because he is an endless well of moral and monetary support. After all, while it is true that the family money and Loki’s powers can very well compensate, Tony is much more established in the human realm than either of the two Asgardians. As such, it is easier for him to support Mycroft’s benevolent takeover of the British Government and keep Sherlock out of trouble with the law even when his experiments skirt the edges of legality (without having to resort to a long process of manipulation and magic). However, Tony tends to indulge the brothers even more than Loki, and has often inadvertently fed their bad habits. Like Sherlock’s predilection for experimental drugs and Mycroft’s tendency towards overindulgence and laziness.  


Thor, protective bastard that he is, tends to blame Tony in his darker (or sulky, as Loki likes to call them) moments. Loki, meanwhile, knows that neither of them have led excellent examples themselves, and he honestly can’t help but secretly approve of Tony’s blind adoration of his children.   


Besides, Loki is always ready to admit he spoils his children, and the two of them are both quite fond of ‘godfather Tony,’ even if neither of the boys will ever admit to it. He has never been able to find it in his heart to say no to them, and he really isn’t going start now.  


… Of course, it helps a lot that Thor becomes a giant sulky baby every time Tony visits. Hearing Thor grumble and stomp about always puts Loki in high spirits. But the thing that amuses Loki to no end is that the main reason Thor can’t stand Tony is because Thor is not only a protective bastard but a possessive one. There’s just something about seeing Thor seethe in jealousy that Loki can’t help but enjoy; especially considering the fact that he has, after all, spent years upon years being the jealous one.  


[Of course, Pepper Potts always says the real reason Tony likes Sherlock and Mycroft so much is because they are both also little dark curly-haired evil geniuses and Tony Stark is a giant narcissist.]

**Author's Note:**

> Previously untitled goddaddy!Tony fic.
> 
> Archived from [livejournal](http://alphera.livejournal.com). As with almost everything I write, beta'd by the wonderful [rougewinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter).


End file.
